You've Got Owls
by AllyPorter
Summary: Fred and Hermione were complete opposites of one another. So they could never get along... right? Though when a letter gets unfortunately lost, their wires cross. Will sparks fly? Or will all hell break loose? Hermione/Fred
1. Chapter 1

**"You've Got Owls"**

**Summary: **Fred and Hermione were complete opposites of one another. So they could never get along... right? Though when a letter gets unfortunately lost, their wires cross. Will sparks fly? Or will all hell break loose?

**Inspired by an amazing trailer by: **SVEvenstar

**Link to trailer on my Page**

**Quicknote: **Keep in mind, that this takes place during Hermione's fifth year at Hogwarts and Fred's 7th year at Hogwarts and also note that this is an AU, which means that none of the events have occurred/will occur.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

* * *

Hermione Granger was beginning her fifth year at Hogwarts and it was already off to a bad start. She had forgotten to take along her Care of Magical Creatures Year 5 book with her, which was highly uncommon for Hermione, due to the fact that books were pretty much her life. She was also nearly late for the train due to the fact that Crookshanks wouldn't get back from underneath her bed. Then of course, one of her best friends, Ron Weasley, had forgotten to tell her that they were going to meet her on the train, rather than meet her in front of Platform 9 and 3 Quarters. By the time she realized Ron had made a mistake, she was already running more than 20 minutes behind schedule. Which would leave absolutely no room to read up on "Ancient Runes" like she had previously planned.

Regretfully she gave her trunk to the conductor as she boarded it up on the train. She looked for nearly five minutes trying to find Harry and Ron, peaking in compartments to try and find them. When alas she found a compartment with a person who looked a lot like Ron, she entered it and began to go off, "I cannot believe you would leave me out there and not even send me an Owl, to let me know that the plans have changed, You are such an-" The person turned around and suddenly she realized it wasn't her friend at all. It was however his older brother, Fred Weasley.

"Blimey, Hermione! What are you going off about now?" he complained. "Let me guess? You misplaced one of your hundred books you have in your trunk?"

She began, "Well yes actually, but that's not the point. I'm sorry, I thought you were Ron but clearly I was wrong."

"Well considering we are brothers we do look semi similar though I'm way more attractive," he said cocking his head back and looking at himself in admiration.

"My.. aren't we arrogant?"

"Choose your words carefully, Hermione. Fred, has a reputation for being a prankster. You could easily loose all your hair, or vomit up pixies, if your not careful," said George chiming in for the first time. Hermione hadn't even noticed he was sitting on the other side of the compartment. She decided to ignore George and went back to Fred.

"Well I'm not afraid. I'm Hermione Granger and I actually paid attention in Defense Against the Dark Arts, so really you don't stand a chance."

"I see, care to challenge that?" dared Fred stepping up so close to Hermione.

Just then the door to the compartment swung open. Harry and Ron appeared at the door. Hermione looked up at them and quickly began to step away from Fred.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," said Harry.

Ron nodded his head agreeably, "I take it, Pig didn't send my letter. That's been happening a lot lately. Bloody bird!"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah, Anyways let's go." Then the trio ran off to the other compartment. Hermione was finally glad to be away from Fred. _I have never met anyone so disagreeable in my life. Well okay Draco Malfoy, but that's completely beside the point. Fred Weasley is my polar opposite! Grr.. he just makes me so angry! Arrogant and what a slacker! _She thought bitterly to herself.

...

In the compartment she sat down put her things aside. After getting situated, the train had begun to leave the station. Within 20 minutes of the train departure, Ron had already fallen fast asleep. Harry who was sitting beside her was too wrapped up in his Quidditch book to even glance up at her.

She had decided to take out a quill and begin writing. She had planned on writing to her friend, Viktor Krum. Technically he had sort of been her boyfriend but that was never clearly determined because he went back to Durmstrang and she hadn't really heard him mutter the word Boyfriend, so she decided to leave it at that.

She grabbed her quill and began to write...

_**Hello. How are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile and I must admit, it's got me a tad worried. Anything new with you?**_

She decided not to put her name on it. He'd figure out it was her, besides ever since the breakout news thanks to that wretched, Rita Skeeter, it was best not to sign anything. No, she would wait till she arrived at Hogwarts and then would send it using the familiar House Owls, Viktor, would recognize.

She tucked the letter inside her bag and began to gaze lazily out the window.

...

The train began to approach Hogwarts. Hermione and the rest of the Trio had already changed into their robes and were ready for the year to begin. As it approached the station the hordes of students stood in huge lines to depart the train.

Hermione had joined the clan of students and with Harry and Ron by her side, they began to look for open carriages. They finally found an empty Carriage and waited patiently for it to take off.

Just then two red haired boys began yelling up at them. "Oi, Mates think you could let us join you?" asked Fred.

Ron nodded and the twins climbed up into the Carriage. George took the spot between Harry and Ron and of course there was only one available spot and that happened to be beside Hermione. _Gotta love karma, _thought Hermione, not in the least bit pleased to have Fred by her side.

Fred rested his arm on the back of the seat beside Hermione. _He's so arrogant, _thought Hermione.

Hermione looked out at the woods trying to avoid this incredibly idiotic conversation that was going on around her.

"..Then Fred being the brilliant one that he is," began George.

"Why, thank you George."

"Not a problem, Fred. So anyways...Fred had decided that instead of using that muggle glue which would wear off after a day or so, to instead use Spell-o-tape which could last forever. It was completely brilliant and Aunt Muriel was completely flabbergasted." The four boys began to laugh. Hermione who hardly thought anything of that sort was funny continued to ignore them.

Although her silence didn't go unnoticed, "What's the matter Hermione?" asked Harry and when Hermione said "absolutely nothing", Fred decided to open up his mouth. "Did I say something to offend you?" said Fred jokingly.

"No, I just love hearing about ways you guys completely hurt people."

"We've never hurt anyone. I mean sure Ron was in the hospital for a week after we spiked his pumpkin juice with Essence of Splattergoit," Ron began to open his mouth, he probably didn't know about the pumpking juice. "but other than that and a few other misfortunate events, we haven't hurt anyone," continued Fred.

"Will you guys ever grow up?" complained Hermione.

"Will you ever act your age? We all can't be Percy's okay!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione getting angrier by the minute. Ron, George and Harry began to notice that Evil Hermione was approaching and decided to take cover.

"I just mean. You might actually enjoy life. If you stopped being so wound up and act as if you haven't got a huge wand stuck up your-"

"Hey! That's not fair! And, there's nothing wrong with wanting to do well and to read and to follow the rules!"

"Yes, there _is_!" Began Fred.

"No, there _isn't_!"

Just then they approached the school. "Thank God!" exclaimed George.

Hermione scowled at Fred and Fred smirked in response. They were completely different from one another but soon that would change.

...

The sorting ceremony had been an exhausting one and Hermione was beginning to wonder when it would finally be done with. The feast was bountiful as she had remembered and of course Ron was seen stuffing his face with everything he could find within his reach. Hermione was pleased when the ceremony came to a close. After dinner she wanted to go up to the Owlery to send her letter. She hoped it would arrive to him soon, How she had missed talking to Viktor.

Ron and Harry began to head up to the dormitories and waited patiently for Hermione to join them.

Seeing them waiting for her, she decided to tell them to go on without her and that she'd join them later. They nodded and marched up the staircases to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had taken the letter out of her bag and into her hands. She went all the way up to the owlery to deliver the letter. It was cold outside and she had forgotten a jacket. She looked for the familiar bird named, "Maiden." She saw the white feathered owl perched up on the ledge. Hermione went over to her, She gave her the letter and hoped that it would arrive to him soon.

She was so tired from this long evening so she finally decided to take a rest. She marched back to the Castle to go to sleep.

...

Fred was already nearly half asleep when he felt a pecking on his hand. Regretfully he opened his eyes and saw an owl perched up onto his desk. He looked up at the beautiful bird petted her and then went back to bed to get some sleep. Once again the bird pecked at his hand.

"What is it?" he finally asked.

The owl took a few steps back to reveal a letter.

_This better not be another howler from Mum_, thought Fred.

He cautiously opened the letter and was relieved that it didn't go off on him. He flipped open the page of the later which was folded up ever so delicately.

He read...

_**Hello. How are you? I haven't heard from you in awhile and I must admit, it's got me a tad worried. Anything new with you?**_

_What in the world? Who the hell could this be? Some idiot forgot to sign their name. How in the world do they expect this to get the right place? Idiots,_ thought Fred. He grabbed some paper and quill and began to write back.

_**Look. I don't know who you are but apparently it's been sent to the wrong person. Do the owls a favor and place your name on it. **_

He didn't bother addressing it. Whoever wrote it would get the picture right? He folded up the paper. He petted the owl and the owl enclosed the letter and took off. When the bird was gone, Fred fell vastly asleep.

**A/N: **Okay well. There you go. The very first chapter of the fic. I would like to note that this is my very first Harry Potter fic. I really hope it isn't horrible. Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks so much for taking the time to read thus far!

-Ally


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning an owl was perched on the windowsill of the girl's dormitory having found Hermione's room it rested itself at her bed post. Pecking at her until she began to wake. She gradually opened her beautiful eyes and swept away her bushy hair. She felt the pecking and opened her eyes entirely to reveal the bird.

Looking at the owl she noticed it looked strangely familiar. _It couldn't be, _she thought when her mind wandered over to the thought that it was the same owl from yesterday. _There's no way the owl could've made it all the way to Viktor and back. _She looked down and noticed the owl was carrying a parcel in it's grasp. _Could it have. _

She took the parcel and began to open it to read:

**Look. I don't know who you are but apparently it's been sent to the wrong person. Do the owls a favor and place your name on it. **

_What in the world? _She thought. _It should've been sent to Viktor. _In any case she decided the owl must've made a mistake. She tossed the note in the wastecan and went to get dressed.

As she changed she couldn't help but gaze wondrously at the wastebasket. _How rude! _She thought. _They could've been nice and just said I simply made a mistake (which it necessarily wasn't my fault, the owl should've known) and not try and be a jerk about it. Well you know what two can play at that game. _

She went and grabbed a slit of paper took a quill out of her bag.

**I am not an idiot, you Neanderthal! Forgive me, for trying to rightfully send a letter. This'll never happen again. I really wasn't expecting the likes of an idiot like you to ever read this. Idiot!**

She folded the parcel up and gave it to the snowy covered owl. "There," She said. "That ought to do it. That jerk!"

She went down to the Great Hall to eat breakfast and alas she was met with her two best friends Ron Weasley and Harry Potter.

"Took you long enough to get down here," said Ron when Hermione finally arrived down at breakfast.

"Sorry.. I.. I was taking care of something," She said nervously. Harry and Ron looked at one another and then shook it off. Hermione grabbed some pancakes and placed them on her plate.

"So," Harry began. "We were talking about seeing Hagrid for a bit this afternoon after our classes. Would you like to come with us?" Harry offered.

Hermione thought about it for a moment but then she remembered that she was taking twice the amount of classes this year and would probably have a lot homework. "No, I can't. I've got so much work to get done?"

"But it's only the first day of classes," insisted Ron.

"Well I've got a heavy workload this year. You two go ahead, I'll go up and see Hagrid later this week when I'm not so busy with work."

They sighed and Hermione went back to her breakfast.

**...**

Fred got changed into his robes and went down to the Gryffindor common room to find his brother George and then go off to breakfast.

They went down to the Great Hall to sit next to some of their friends. Katie Bell and Zacharias Smith. Just as he was about to grab some breakfast an owl swooped down and dropped off a letter.

Fred looked disappointed. _It better not be from that airhead from before, _he thought.

Opening up the letter, he began to read...

**I am not an idiot, you Neanderthal! Forgive me, for trying to rightfully send a letter. This'll never happen again. I really wasn't expecting the likes of an idiot like you to ever read this. Idiot!**

He smirked, he wasn't even mad at the fact that the author of this letter was insulting him multiple times. He was more curious than anything. He laughed, It was like the letter that never went away. Out of curiosity he grabbed a quill and paper out of his pocket and began to write back.

**Quality insults. I'm impressed. Got a name?**

He gave the letter to the owl and then within seconds, the owl took off. Fred smiled silently to himself and went back to his breakfast.

...

The first day of classes wore Hermione out. At first she was actually thinking about going to see Hagrid but as soon as she got through her first two classes she knew she had made the right decision.

Professor Snape had assigned a full length essay about the most abundant potions. Arithmancy had given her plenty to work on. Ancient Runes certainly took a huge toll on her time and her homework from her usual classes was going to send her way passed her usual study schedule.

Luckily when she arrived back at the common room that afternoon, most of the students were gone. She assumed most of them would be around the Castle enjoying their free time. Suddenly happy to have the common room all to herself, she found a comfortable place near the fireplace to get her work done.

She sat there for over an hour working on her studies and she had already accomplished to finish almost all of her work, with the exception of her Ancient Runes, she was nearly finished. Just as she began to close the pages of her Ancient Runes book. A person came tumbling into the room.

She looked around and saw Fred standing behind her.

"Hello, Hermione," he said normally.

"Hi, Fred," she said. They didn't exactly hate each other. No, really she thought Fred was alright. It's just that they were complete opposites. She worked hard in school and did her best. While Fred, got by, by slacking off, which always seemed to annoy her. She didn't hate him but she had a tendency to lash out on him because he just always seemed to get his way.

"So, what are you doing? Homework, I assume." He laughed looking at her.

"I'm finished actually but that really doesn't surprise me to see that you're nose isn't in a book," she smirked.

"What does that mean?" He began to question.

"Nothing, except for the fact that. You have about as much intelligence as that pencil sitting in your pocket," she said.

"I'm not stupid, you know!" He said.

"Of course not, just book ignorant," she scoffed.

"Well at least my friends aren't characters from a book and unlike your friends. They actually do exist," he started.

"You know I have absolutely no time for this because really I do not care." Than she gathered her things and went up to the girl's dormitories.

Sitting upon her bed she saw yet another letter. _Oh boy, _she sighed.

She opened the letter...

**Quality insults. I'm impressed. Got a name?**

She smiled. She debated whether or not to write back. This person was a complete stranger. How could she possibly begin a conversation with someone she's never met before. It was absolutely ludicrous. She decided finally she would write back but not include her name. _That's safe enough, _she thought.

**Wow, is that a compliment? Call me Harmony. **

She smiled and saw the owl still perched on her windowsill she gave the owl the letter and the owl set off.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**New chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. I'll try and make next chapter a bit longer. I would appreciate some reviews. Tell me what you think because it helps me get inspired to write more and what to include in the next upcoming chaps.**

**Okay well thanks again and please review!**

**-Ally**


End file.
